Garys Tod
by FanOfFights
Summary: Nur ein kleiner Parodien-Oneshot, der nicht zu ernst genommen werden sollte


Der hochgewachsener Sturmwinder Großmarschall stand am Fuße eines Berges. Sein Name war Gary Steward Tharkas Shandrel Goldhaar. Er war der jüngste Feldmarschall der Geschichte von Sturmwind, er war erst sechzehn und letzten Montag hatte er Geburtstag gehabt.

Er war atemberaubend. Sein goldblond gelocktes Haar mit den violetten und blauen Strähnen fiel ihm über die Stirn und strahlte in der Morgensonne in den schillernsten Farben. Auch hatte er einen perfekt trainierten Körper und seine Haut hatte eine herrliche, ganz leichte Bräunung. Sein rechtes Auge war rot, denn es war ein Sharingan, das Linke war in einem herrlichen Dunkelviolett.

Auch hatte dieser Mann schon die größten Heldentaten vollbracht, zum Beispiel hatte er Neltharion, Arthas, Kil'jaeden und in der Vergangenheit Archimonde getötet, nachdem Malfurion, Thrall und Jaina erbärmlich daran gescheitert waren. Die gesamte Allianz liebte Gary, nur die böse Horde hasste ihn wie die Pest.

Und stand er jenem teuflischen Feind gegenüber. Eine Armee aus über 1000 Orcs, Trollen und vielen anderen.

"Ihr wollt euch mit mir anlegen?", fragte Gary und strich sich voller Anmut eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Das würde ich euch nicht raten, denn ihr könnt nur verlieren. Ich möchte nicht gegen euch kämpfen, denn ich verabscheue Gewalt. Aber wenn ihr mir keine Wahl lässt, besiege ich euch eben."

"Glaubst du wirklich, uns erledigen zu können?", höhnte der Anführer, ein großer Orc mit einer mammutösen Kriegsaxt auf dem Rücken. Natürlich wirkte er gegen Gary eher schwächlich. "Unterschätze uns bloß nicht, du Allianz-Abschaum! Wir sind die Horde! Uhahahahahahaha!"

"Ich weiß.", lächelte der werte Großmarschall. "Aber ich bin Gary Steward. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben jeden Kampf gewonnen. König Varian baut auf mich. Er möchte mich doch zu seinem Nachfolger krönen, da er seinen Sohn für zu ungeeignet hält. Und ich bin für das Überleben der gesamten Allianz verantwortlich."

"Äh... Was?", rief der Orcanführer verwirrt, da rannte der Mensch auch schon auf ihn zu und zückte sein Schwert, um den Feind zu enthaupten.

"TÖTET IIIIHN!", donnerte das grüne Monster rasend und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf ihn.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!", brüllten die Soldaten und rannten auf den Marschall zu.

"Ihr seid keine Herausforderung für mich...", sagte Gary mit sanfter Stimme und bückte sich, um die Turnschuhe zuzumachen.

"Moment?", rief der Orcanführer zornig. "Ein Fantasy-Charakter mit Turnschuhen! Was für ein schlechter Witz!"

Die ersten Gegner, die bei ihm waren, fielen über ihn, als er sich bückte. "WAAAAAAH!", brüllte der erste, geriet ins Taumeln, prallte mit dem Kopf auf einen felsen und brach sich das Genick mit einem hässlichem Krachen.

"Kriegt ihr Versager denn gar nichts auf die Reihe?", polterte der Orcanführer und rastete völlig aus. Er zog seine Breitaxt und stürmte, einen wilden Kriegsschrei ausstoßend, auf den gegnerischen Menschen zu. "ICH TÖTE DICH, DU DRECKIGER ALLIANZLER! FÜR DIE HORDE!"

"Das reicht nicht.", lächelte unser allseits geliebter Held Gary und zückte einen kleinen Einhanddolch, womit er die Axt problemlos parierte. "Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. ich bin übermächtig und unbesiegbar und wenn du das verstehst, kannst du vielleicht gerettet werden. Ich beherrsche Druidenmagie, Schamanenmagie, Ninjutsu, Fliegen, Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Ki-Angriffe, Geisterkommunikation, habe einen Dämon in mir versiegelt, eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen, meine Fähigkeiten mit Waffen sind ohnegleichen und ich bin der Auserwählte des Lichts. Naturlich kann ich auch Arkanmagie und Hexermagie, auch wenn ich Letztere niemals benutzen würde. Und ich bin ein vortrefflicher Assassine und ich habe über 100 Haustiere, mit denen ich mich gut verstehe."

"LABER NICHT SOVIEL, DU SCHWÄTZEEEER!", brüllte der Orc spaltete dem Blonden mit seiner Axt den Schädel.

Gary starrte die Grünhaut entsetzt an. Er war sofort tot.

"SIIIEG", brüllte der blutrünstige Krieger und hielt seine Axt hoch. "FÜR DIE HORDE!"

Und die Moral von der Geschicht: Selbst wenn man ein Gary Stu ist, sollte man nicht so viel reden.

Denn die tollsten Fähigkeiten nützen einem bekanntlich nichts, wenn man sie im Kampf nicht einsetzt.


End file.
